The invention relates to skimmer valves for filtering systems for swimming pools and the like. It relates, more particularly, to such valves wherein a single, self-hinging, buoyant element is employed as the control member.
Skimmer valves have been employed for the removal of debris from open fluid containers, especially swimming pools, for some time and generally incorporate a buoyant valve member hingable on an axis parallel to, and below, the fluid surface level. This buoyant valve member generally performs a dual function. When the pump of the filtering system is in operation, the valve acts as a weir over which a thin sheet of surface water is admitted into the valve suction chamber, carrying with it surface debris; with the pump inoperative, it acts as a non-return valve, preventing the re-entry of such surface debris from the suction chamber into the main fluid container.
Valves of the prior art have employed mechanical hinges with a hinge-pin, or a pair of split hinge-pins, for engaging the sides of the skimmer channel and with a rigid weir plate attached to the hinge. Buoyancy has been imparted to the generally rectangular weir plate by means of integral air spaces or by means of a buoyant body engaged in, or attached to, the plate proper. If the prior art hinge is too free, there is always the possibility that disturbances in the fluid level -- as from waves generated by a person diving into a swimming pool -- may cause over-rotation of the weir plate away from the pump suction chamber, and destroy its functionality until returned to the proper alignment.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the invention to provide a weir plate for a skimmer valve wherein the hinge is integral with the valve flap.
It is a further object of the invention to provide, in a weir plate of the integral hinge type, buoyancy uniformly distributed through the movable volume of the valve flap.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a weir plate for skimmer valves which are simple to manufacture, easy to install and to replace, and economical to distribute.
It is yet another object of the invention to teach the construction of self-hinging weir plates for skimmer valves, readily adaptable to skimmer channels of differing shapes, sizes and constructions.